


Bow Tie

by PaellaIsComplicated



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Married Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Yoga, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaellaIsComplicated/pseuds/PaellaIsComplicated
Summary: Quarantine fic: Blaine takes a break from baking sourdough and finds Kurt doing a yoga class from YouTube.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Bow Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU in that COVID exists, otherwise exactly canon. Takes place in about May of 2020 in New York City, so it's the Kurt and Blaine who sing Daydream Believer except it's real 2020. 
> 
> Inspired by [this video](https://youtu.be/xv3mhp4GIZI) from Yoga With Kassandra. That's right. I set out to do some yin yoga to practice mindfulness and I would up writing fan fiction. Because she said "bow tie."

“Kurt!” Blaine called, as he walked into the living room. “The sourdough is cooling and I was thinking we could make a tiktok doing that new dance...”

He was struck dumb by the sight of his husband. Kurt was lying on the floor, his upper back and head reclined on a bolster, feet together, knees wide, a look on his face that was somehow both intense and completely peaceful. For about the millionth time, Blaine admired Kurt’s focus and dedication to every task he began, from his skin care routine to this online yoga class, and then his gaze drifted appreciatively down Kurt’s body, admiring its strength and flexibility, and then he was distracted by movement on the TV.

The yoga teacher seemed to be in a small room in her house, and in the corner near a door was the most adorable fluffy calico cat. As the teacher gave some instructions about relaxing the neck, the cat watched something moving that was invisible to Blaine--possibly off camera, possibly a feline hallucination--and it was utterly precious. Blaine sat down quietly on the couch, alternately watching the cat as she sought attention from the yoga teacher, who occasionally smiled and drifted a hand along her fuzzy back, and watching Kurt as he pulled his already long, pale neck into a long, delicious curve or folded himself over a pile of twisted limbs. 

When the teacher announced the next pose, Blaine ran back to the kitchen as quietly as he could, eyes wide.

About a half hour later, Kurt wandered into the kitchen curiously, finding Blaine scrubbing the island with bleach solution very intently. 

“Did you say something about sourdough for lunch?” Kurt asked, looking curiously at Blaine’s intense cleaning.

“Yes,” Blaine replied, as he continued to scrub, nodding toward the loaf still sitting on the cooling rack near the oven.

Kurt smiled knowingly and slipped an arm around his husband from behind, gently kissing his neck as he reached his other arm out to take the sponge and set it aside. “You found out about Bow Tie, huh?”

Blaine nodded furiously, breathing deeply and leaning into his husband’s touch. 

“Why didn’t you TELL me?”

“It’s not like it’s particularly sexy,” Kurt replied in confusion.

“First of all, you drastically underestimate the appeal of your ass in any situation,” Blaine argued. “And second, your arms were the bow tie. Your ARMS were the bow tie.”

“They were,” Kurt agreed, and slowly turned Blaine around to face him.

“You know how I feel about bow ties,” Blaine explained needlessly.

“I do,” Kurt agreed, kissing his adorable husband tenderly, and then moaning a little as Blaine deepened the kiss and spun them around so he could press Kurt against the counter.

“And third of all,” Blaine continued, as he began kissing down the side of his neck. “You’re so bendy when you do yoga.”

Kurt giggled and slid his arms down Blaine’s back, slipping them under the hem of his shirt to feel the smooth skin and hard muscle. 

Blaine had made it down past Kurt’s shoulder now and was worshipping Kurt’s left bicep. 

“And fourth of all, your ARMS WERE THE BOW TIE.”

The best thing about quarantine is that they had absolutely nowhere else to be and nothing else to do. Just each other, and all the time in the world.


End file.
